Sigo Aquí
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: "Soy futbolista y quiero ser profesional, me conocen como el Káiser de Alemania y creen que soy frío pero lo cierto es que también soy un ser humano...". 'One-shot' no romático dedicado a Karl Heinz Schneider, inspirado en su historia oficial en el manga.


**Sigo Aquí.**

 _Alemania._

Era tarde y pronto oscurecería; él tendría que apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo, antes de que la noche cayera sobre el puerto de Hamburgo y le estuviese vedado el paso al área de carga de los barcos. El joven esperaba encontrar a su padre ahí, transportando cajas pesadas sin cansarse, sin quejarse, porque era lo que le permitía mantener a su familia, el único trabajo que el famoso Rudy Frank Schneider había podido conseguir tras perder su puesto como entrenador.

Caminando por las calles es como el joven alemán se siente mejor, pues es cuando puede pensar libremente, sin tener qué preocuparse por cuidar a su hermana, agradar a su madre o esforzarse por ser el mejor; a su lado camina alegremente _Sauzer_ , su dogo alemán, la única compañía que él acepta y necesita en esos momentos. La gente lo mira de reojo y cuchichea, el muchacho comienza a ser visto como alguien famoso, a pesar de su corta edad, ya que a sus escasos quince años a Karl Heinz Schneider se le empieza a conocer como el joven Káiser de Alemania. Sin embargo, esto parece no importarle al muchacho, no le importa llamar la atención de la gente, él sólo piensa en el partido que jugará mañana e, inevitablemente, también piensa en su familia, la que está a punto de desmoronarse…

Karl, más que otra cosa, desea que sus padres puedan estar juntos de nuevo pero definitivamente esto es mucho más fácil desearlo que convertirlo en realidad. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que su padre, el famoso ex futbolista Rudy Frank Schneider, fue despedido de su trabajo como entrenador del Hamburgo, un evento que marcó la caída de los Schneider aunque fue la ausencia de la cabeza de la familia lo que más le había pegado a Karl. El muchacho detiene su caminar y mira hacia el cielo azul, lleno de promesas para todos, pero Karl no sabe si entre esas esperanzas está también la que puede ayudar a las personas que él más ama; para saberlo, tendrá que esperar.

Fue una decisión simple que los seguidores del Hamburgo catalogaron como mala, como si ellos hubiesen podido haberlo hecho mejor. Rudy Frank Schneider tenía sus roces con la estrella del equipo, Rupert Schmidt; era conocido por todos que la relación entre el entrenador y el futbolista siempre fue mala pero esto se hizo muy evidente cuando Schneider consiguió el puesto de entrenador principal y sentó a Schmidt en la banca. La gente abucheó al mánager ante tan cuestionable decisión, el equipo se desanimó y comenzó a perder, y a partir de ahí todo se vino bajo. Los directivos del Hamburgo, molestos por las derrotas y los ataques constantes de los fanáticos, decidieron cambiar de entrenador y Rudy Frank Schneider pasó a la historia. Con un nuevo dirigente, el goleador estrella del equipo volvió a pisar el césped y el Hamburgo se levantó, lo que al final fue suficiente para que la gente terminara por darle la razón a Schmidt y convencerse de que Schneider era un pésimo entrenador.

El hombre se deprimió, creyéndose un fracaso, y poco a poco fue separándose de la familia que lo amaba en vez de acercarse a ella. Rudy Frank frecuentaba cada vez menos su casa y cuando lo hacía era únicamente para llevar el sustento del hogar (cuya cantidad era también cada vez menor) y se marchaba sin decirle a su esposa lo qué era lo que tenía qué hacer para ganarse el pan. Karl veía a su madre suplicarle a su padre, pedirle, rogarle que explicara el por qué los había arrastrado hasta ese punto, pero Rudy Frank siempre se marchaba sin darle una respuesta adecuada a su esposa. Karl se había cansado de contar las noches que esperó a que su padre regresara a casa hasta que se resignó y aceptó la idea de que eso no sucedería. Se hizo a la idea, entonces, de que se había convertido en el hombre de la casa, el que tendría que cuidar de su familia.

Esa tarde, Karl fue a buscar a su padre al puerto para hacerle una petición importante ya que quería que acudiera a ver su último partido con el Hamburgo. Era ya una noticia confirmada el que Karl Heinz Schneider, la promesa del fútbol alemán, había fichado para el Bayern Múnich, de manera que al día siguiente sería la última vez que Karl jugara con el Hamburgo. El muchacho deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su familia estuviera presente, por eso era que él acudía a buscar a su padre, con la esperanza de que pudiera ir a verlo jugar. Karl encontró a Rudy Frank cargando unas pesadas cajas, cosa que sorprendió al muchacho porque de verdad que no esperó que un hombre tan talentoso como él hubiese tenido que acabar haciendo trabajos tan rudos; Rudy, al ver a su hijo, esbozó una genuina sonrisa de alegría, secándose el sudor del rostro.

\- Veo que estás en buena forma, papá.- dijo Karl, saludando a su padre.- Es bueno saberlo.

\- ¡Ah, Karl Heinz! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Rudy Frank, notando que del cuello de su hijo pendía una medalla.- ¿No tienes entrenamiento hoy?

\- Sabes que no necesito ir, papá.- contestó Karl, sonriendo a medias.- Preferí venir a buscarte. Estoy listo para el partido de mañana.

\- ¿Cómo están tu madre y tu hermana?.- quiso saber el hombre.- ¿Han estado bien, han tenido algún problema?

\- Ellas están bien.- respondió Karl, muy serio.

\- ¿Así que vas a irte a jugar al Bayern, eh?.- Rudy Frank se secó el sudor con una toalla.- ¿Marie y tu madre se irán contigo a Múnich?

\- No, mamá se quedará aquí en Hamburgo, con Marie.- negó Karl, sonriendo.- Yo viviré en los dormitorios de las instalaciones del Bayern en la _Säbener Straße_ hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

\- ¡Ah! Bien.- asintió el señor Schneider.

Rudy Frank volvió a mirar el pendiente que colgaba del cuello de su hijo mayor, el cual tintineaba cada vez que él se removía. Esa medalla le traía recuerdos al señor Schneider de una época dorada que parecía haber quedado muy atrás.

\- Veo que aún tienes esa medalla.- Rudy Frank señaló el objeto.

\- Sí.- asintió Karl, tocándola.- ¿Cómo no conservarla? Me la regalaste en mi séptimo cumpleaños, cuando aún éramos una familia feliz. Recuerdo que me la diste para que me diera suerte en mi camino a convertirme en el mejor jugador de Alemania, así como te dio suerte a ti cuando fuiste jugador profesional en la Bundesliga.

\- Sí, yo también lo recuerdo.- la mirada de Rudy Frank se cargó de melancolía.- Esa medalla me la regaló tu madre cuando nos comprometimos y la usé en cada partido que jugué desde entonces...

El silencio se hizo presente entre padre e hijo mientras ambos contemplaban el mar con melancolía, con el sol ocultándose en él. Sin dejar de tocar la medalla, Karl se animó a formular la pregunta que más deseaba hacer.

\- Papá... ¿No podrías intentar volver con mamá, una vez más?.- preguntó.

Rudy Frank no quiso darle una respuesta.

La gente pasaba a su alrededor, sin reconocerlo ya, quizás porque él caminaba con la cabeza agachada, quizás porque comenzaba a oscurecer y las personas se apresuraban a regresar a sus hogares. _Sauzer_ trotaba alrededor de su dueño, soltando algunos ladridos que no eran tan alegres como los de antes, quizás porque presentía que estaba a punto de desatarse una tormenta y su amo no hacía gran cosa para ponerlos a ambos bajo resguardo. La negativa de su padre a querer intentar hablar con su madre una vez más había hundido el corazón de Karl en la tristeza. Gruesos goterones de lluvia comenzaron a caer con fuerza sobre la gente, que echó a correr para encontrar refugio pero a Karl no le importó y continuó caminando sin alterarse. Su depresión era tal que apenas y notaba el agua cayendo sobre él; distraído como estaba, ni siquiera ponía atención al camino que seguía. _Sauzer_ , fiel a su amo, se quedó junto a él aunque no le agradara recibir la lluvia en su perruno rostro.

 _Niño y hombre puedo ser..._

"Aún soy un niño que anhela el resguardo de su padre, pero desde que él no está he tenido que ser la figura masculina de la casa", pensó Karl, mientras la lluvia azotaba su cuerpo. "Por mamá y por Marie es por lo que debo actuar como un hombre. ¿Por qué ha resultado tan difícil para mi madre entender que es en este momento cuando más necesitamos a papá?".

 _No me uses ni apartes de ti..._

Schneider llegó hasta las orillas del río Elba, revuelto en esos momentos por la lluvia y las corrientes contrarias. Rudy Frank tampoco había sido particularmente comprensivo, desde que se había marchado de la casa se había mantenido alejado de sus hijos y se limitaba a darle largas a Karl cuando iba a buscarlo al puerto. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera, por qué no aceptaba acercarse a su hijo? Karl no entendía esa necesidad de su padre de querer mantenerlo al margen.

\- Lo siento, Karl Heinz, pero no es tan fácil intentar arreglar las cosas con tu madre.- fue la respuesta que Rudy Frank le había dado al muchacho.- Ella no logra entender mis razones y me he cansado de insistirle...

\- Por favor, papá.- había rogado, Karl, sin amilanarse.- ¡Hazlo por Marie y por mí, por nuestro bienestar!

\- No insistas más.- la expresión de Rudy Frank había sido sombría.- No voy a decir una palabra más al respecto.

 _Soy la pregunta del millón..._

"Soy futbolista y quiero ser profesional pero también soy un ser humano", pensó Karl, cerrando los ojos. "Me llaman el jóven Káiser de Alemania y me miran como si fuera una máquina de hacer goles, un futbolista frío, un típico alemán que no tiene sentimientos. Pero lo cierto es...".

El viento comenzó arreciar con fuerza, empapando a Karl de pies a cabeza. _Sauzer_ aulló a sus pies.

"Que soy un niño aún...".

\- Vámonos, _Sauzer_.- ordenó el joven a su perro.- Es hora de marcharse. Lamento haberte hecho esperar bajo la lluvia, querido amigo, pero en estos momentos eres el único que comprende.

Por respuesta, el can lanzó un leve gruñido, tras lo cual se dispuso a seguir a su amo. No era momento de dejarse vencer, había que seguir luchando por lo que le importaba, el fútbol y su familia, lo que Karl verdaderamente podía considerar como suyo.

"Y el honor de la familia Schneider".

Al día siguiente tendría lugar el último partido de Karl Heinz Schneider con el Hamburgo; antes de marcharse al estadio, el muchacho quiso tentar a su buena suerte y pedirle a su familia que fuera a verlo jugar.

\- Mamá, ayer fui a ver a papá.- anunció Karl, sorprendiendo a su madre y a su hermana a la hora de la comida. Él dejó pasar un tiempo prudente antes de continuar, tiempo durante el cual la señora Schneider no atinó a decir algo.- Mañana, a las 3 de la tarde, es mi último partido con el Hamburgo. ¿Podrían ir a verme jugar, Marie y mamá?

\- ¡Por supuesto que iremos!.- contestó Marie, entusiasmada.- ¿Verdad, mamá?

\- Karl Heinz, ¿de qué hablaste con tu padre?.- la señora Schneider ignoró la pregunta de su hija porque estaba más interesada en saber otra cosa.

\- Le pedí que fuera a verme jugar.- respondió Karl, muy serio.- Mamá, ¿no podrías hablar con papá una vez más? Hazlo por nuestro bien, mío y de Marie.

La señora Lorelei Schneider miró a su hijo fijamente durante unos largos segundos, en los cuales Karl supo que había vuelto a saltar al vacío. No importaba cuánto insistiera, sus padres se negaban a querer escucharlo, a querer intentarlo de nuevo.

\- Lo siento, Karl Heinz, pero me vienes avisando hasta ahora y sabes que yo tengo que trabajar.- la madre del joven se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.- Coman ya que tengo que limpiar antes de irme.

Claro, Karl había olvidado el trabajo de su madre, el que tuvo que tomar para ayudar a la economía familiar. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que sería inútil insistir y trató de ocultar su decepción; ver a su familia reunida era lo que él más deseaba en ese momento pero este anhelo se estaba convirtiendo en un objetivo muy difícil de lograr. Ojalá que este asunto fuese tan fácil de resolver como un partido de fútbol, en donde sólo le bastaba pararse en el campo y demostrar su potencial para conseguir su objetivo.

 _¿Qué sabrán del mal y del bien? Yo no soy lo que ven..._

 _Sauzer_ se detuvo bruscamente, cortando los pensamientos del llamado joven Káiser de Alemania. Karl miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al estadio en donde se disputaría el primer partido que enfrentaría la Selección Japonesa de Fútbol en Europa, que sería precisamente el último juego que Schneider jugaría con el equipo juvenil de Hamburgo. Sus compañeros estaban esperándolo ya y fue hasta ese momento en el que Karl se dio cuenta de que había llegado tarde, había perdido mucho tiempo tratando de convencer a su madre de que fuera a verlo al estadio.

\- Parece que la estrella ya llegó.- dijo el guardameta del Hamburgo, japonés de nacimiento y el portero juvenil con más potencial que Karl hubiese conocido jamás.

\- Siento el retraso.- fue todo lo que dijo Schneider, a manera de saludo.- _Sauzer_ , espérame aquí.

Genzo Wakabayashi, el arquero del Hamburgo que jugaría en contra de su propia Selección, lo miró con cierta curiosidad; él sabía que Schneider estaba actuando raro ese día pero no conocía la causa, quizás sólo la infería a raíz de los comentarios que se habían hecho en torno a Karl y a su padre, despedido de su puesto de entrenador, pero era poco probable que Genzo hubiese podido saber lo mucho que a Schneider le afectaba el asunto ya que éste no había querido comentárselo. De cualquier manera no importaba, ese día el Hamburgo iba a jugar contra Japón y Karl dudaba mucho que tuviera que esforzarse para ganar el encuentro, a pesar de las palabras que había dicho Wakabayashi. Es cierto que éste es el único portero conocido que podía detener los disparos de Schneider sin morir en el intento pero también era verdad que el _Super Great Goal Keeper_ , como era conocido en Japón, llevaba tres años entrenando arduamente en Alemania, su nivel no podia compararse con el de aquellos compatriotas suyos que se quedaron en su país natal. A pesar de eso, Wakabayashi había asegurado que había un muchacho en Japón que poseía una habilidad increíble para jugar al fútbol, alguien llamado Tsubasa Ozhora, que algún día estaría dentro de los grandes de la historia de este deporte. Schneider había tenido la cortesía y hasta la curiosidad por escuchar a Genzo pero no creía que sus palabras fueran totalmente ciertas.

El partido comenzó sin muchas sorpresas, al menos no para Karl; con el estado de ánimo que tenía en esos momentos, el Hamburgo podría estar jugando contra un equipo de extraterrestres y a él le habría dado lo mismo.

"Como siempre, el fútbol me distrae de mis pensamientos más sombríos", pensó Karl mientras se limitaba a quedarse en el medio campo, siguiendo la estrategia que había ideado Wakabayashi, es decir, dejar que los contrarios atacaran durante la primera parte del juego para medir su nivel. "Es el único lugar donde siempre puedo ser yo mismo y escapar...". A Schneider le venía bien la estrategia de Genzo, así podría ver si sus padres y Marie llegaban para verlo jugar. Él los había invitado con la esperanza de que Rudy Frank y Lorelei pudieran estar juntos de nuevo pero, al parecer, ninguno se había presentado al partido. A su lado, Karl escuchaba pasar a los jugadores de Japón, quienes hablaban entre sí en un idioma que él no conocía pero estaba consciente de que lo señalaban y lo miraban con sonrisas de autosuficiencia en sus rostros; Schneider sabía que estaban hablando de él pero eso no le importaba. Lo que le interesaba en esos momentos era su problema familiar, en parte por lo que estaba sucediendo y en parte porque el rival no era ni remotamente difícil de superar.

\- Si yo fuera tú, no estaría mirando las nubes durante el partido.- soltó alguien, a su lado.

Karl se sorprendió al ver al número 9 de la Selección Japonesa mirarlo con desdén y enojo. Schneider se limitó a no contestar porque dudaba mucho que ese muchacho supiera lo básico de alemán como para mantener una conversación decente con él y era obvio que Karl no hablaba japonés de manera que cualquier respuesta habría sido inútil. Kojiro Hyuga, sin embargo, no pensaba lo mismo y remató sus palabras con otro comentario dicho en un alemán bastante burdo.

\- Ni se te ocurra subestimarnos.- bramó Hyuga antes de marcharse.

"No te preocupes", pensó Schneider, sin inmutarse. "No lo pienso hacer".

Y por supuesto que no lo hizo; durante la segunda mitad del partido, los alemanes se lanzaron a atacar con todo a sus rivales y prácticamente los hicieron pedazos. Uno tras otro, los goles de Alemania fueron cayendo en la portería de Japón, gracias a la habilidad de Schneider, sin que alguien del equipo nipón pudiera hacer algo para tratar de detenerlo. Wakabayashi insistía en que el problema radicaba en que ese tal Tsubasa Ozhora no estaba jugando y que por eso Japón no daba una, pero Karl afirmó que, aún con el Ozhora, su Selección no sería capaz de detener su poderío teutón. Cinco goles cayeron en las redes de Japón, que no pudo hacer algo para evitar la humillación, ni siquiera un cambio de portero marcó una diferencia. A Schneider le daba igual quién se pusiera frente a la portería, de cualquier manera ese jugador no lograría detener sus disparos.

 _Yo mostraría lo que soy..._

"Papá, mamá, aunque ustedes no estén aquí...", Karl miraba hacia el cielo azul. "¡Todos los ciudadanos de Hamburgo me están viendo jugar y no los puedo decepcionar! ¡Y en un futuro próximo, todos los alemanes, no, todo el mundo, me verá jugar! Porque yo...".

\- ¡Schneider, Schneider!.- la gente coreaba su nombre, emocionada por la paliza que le estaba propinando el Hamburgo a Japón.- ¡Viva Schneider, el nuevo Káiser de Alemania!

Karl recibió nuevamente el balón y echó a correr hacia la portería contraria, decidido a seguir demostrando su valor.

"¡Yo pienso convertirme en el mejor jugador de fútbol del mundo!".

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

El partido había llegado a su fin. El árbitro dio el silbatazo, dando conclusión a la final del Mundial Sub-16 disputada por Japón y Alemania, quedando con un resultado d favor del equipo nipón, conseguido con un gol anotado por Tsubasa Ozhora en los últimos minutos del encuentro. Schneider, incrédulo ante el resultado, tuvo el valor para levantar la cabeza y acercarse a felicitar a los contrarios.

\- Los felicito, Selección Juvenil Japonesa.- dijo Karl, sin más, ofreciéndole la diestra a Tsubasa Ozhora, el Prodigio del Sóccer Japonés del que tanto había hablado Wakabayashi.- Sin excusas, son ustedes los número uno.

Wakabayashi tuvo que acercarse a traducir puesto que Tsubasa no hablaba ni pizca de alemán; Schneider lucía decaído pero conseguía comportarse con orgullo, a pesar de todo.

\- Disculpa que no intercambie camisetas contigo porque nuestra lucha no ha hecho más que empezar.- continuó el alemán, ofreciendo a cambio su banda de capitán.

\- ¡Sí!.- exclamó el Ozhora, a todo pulmón.- ¡La próxima vez nos veremos en el Mundial!

\- Tú lo has dicho.- asintió Schneider.- La próxima vez no volverás a ganarme.

Karl se giró para mirar a su equipo, la Selección de Alemania que había llegado hasta ese punto con él, que lo había dado todo junto con él, que había peleado hasta el final junto con él, ese equipo que a la larga habría de convertirse en su apoyo y en su compañía para lograr la Victoria en los futuros retos que se les llegaran a presentar como futbolistas profesionales.

 _Yo mostraría lo que soy si tú vienes donde voy..._

\- ¡Vamos, compañeros!.- gritó Karl a sus amigos.- ¡Hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros y hemos luchado con todas nuestras fuerzas! ¡Que nadie se sienta mal, podemos retirarnos con la cabeza bien en alto!

El estadio aplaudió a rabiar a la Selección Juvenil de Alemania cuando se marchó del campo de juego. En los vestidores, sin embargo, la mayoría de los jugadores se derrumbaron y el entrenador trató de levantar sus ánimos pues no sería ése el fin de sus carreras ni el de sus logros, aún tenían una larga vida por delante, llena de metas por cumplir.

\- Algún día seremos los campeones del mundo.- vaticinó el entrenador, con una sonrisa de esperanza.- ¡Le daremos a Alemania su quinta estrella!

Hubo un solo jugador que no derramó lágrimas en el vestidor pero que tampoco quiso seguir escuchando las palabras de consuelo del mánager. Cuando nadie le prestaba atención, Karl decidió salir de los vestidores y cerrar la puerta con sumo cuidado, pues no deseaba que alguien se diera cuenta de que había salido. Una vez que se encontró a solas, soltó al fin todas sus lágrimas. Todo había sido en vano, los meses de sacrificio, de soledad, de dolor y de dudas no habían servido para algo, al final, se había quedado sin nada. Al final, se había quedado solo...

 _Estoy solo y sigo aquí..._

\- Karl Heinz.- lo interrumpió la suave voz de padre.

\- ¡Papá, mamá, Marie!.- exclamó Karl, con sorpresa, cuando vio a toda su familia en el corredor.- Perdónenme, los hice venir para nada...

\- ¿Cómo que para nada?.- replicó Rudy Frank, con energía.- ¡Si peleaste con todas tus fuerzas! Eres joven, hijo mío, y sabrás vengar esta afrenta. Además, es más estimulante entrenar a un subcampeón que a un campeón.

\- ¿Qué dices, papá?.- a Karl se le iluminó la cara.

\- Que a mi también me ha fichado el Bayern Múnich como entrenador.- el señor Schneider lucía una expresión de timidez.

\- ¿De verdad?.- Karl no podía creerlo.

\- Sí, y también he hablado con tu madre.- la timidez de Rudy Frank no hacía más que aumentar.- Hemos decidido darnos otra oportunidad, es decir, que no vamos a seguir separados. Ella y Marie van a venir con nosotros a Múnich, Karl Heinz.

\- Entonces... .- al joven se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Sí, hijo.- el señor Schneider sonrió.- Volveremos a ser una familia.

\- Creo entonces que lo mejor que puedo hacer es regresarte la medalla, papá.- dijo Karl, mientras soltaba el broche de la cadena.- Fue un regalo de mamá y es mejor que lo lleves tú.

\- Está bien, Karl Heinz.- asintió Rudy Frank mientras recibía la joya.

Karl agachó la cabeza y dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran libremente, aunque en esta ocasión ya no eran lágrimas de dolor sino de alegría. El futuro volvía a presentársele brillante y esperanzador, un futuro en donde su familia seguiría unida contra viento y marea.

"¡Un futuro en donde yo, Karl Heinz Schneider, me convertiré en el líder que llevará a Alemania a la victoria!".

Rudy Frank abrazó a su hijo y dejó que se desahogara, pues debía de tener miles de emociones rondándole la cabeza. Al final, Karl había conseguido lo que más deseaba, que era tener a su familia reunida otra vez. ¡Qué importaba el campeonato! Quedaban muchos más por ganar, ahora que estaban todos reunidos no habría algo que pudiera detenerlo.

Y ya no volvería a sentirse solo.

 _Yo sigo aquí..._

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:**

\- Karl Heinz Schneider, Genzo Wakabayashi y los demás personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ son creación de Yoichi Takahashi (c).

\- Esta historia está inspirada en la canción _"_ _Sigo Aquí"_ , de Alex Ubago (aunque reconozco que no le queda totalmente a Schneider), y está basada en los tomos 26 y 36 del primer manga de _Captain Tsubasa._ Muchas frases y escenas fueron tomados de dichos tomos pero hay, sin embargo, varios detalles que no vienen en el manga y que son añadidos míos, como el sitio en donde vivirá Karl en Múnich y los nombres de pila del jugador Schmidt y de la señora Schneider.

\- Pues bien, he querido escribir este fic desde el año 2010, según mis apuntes, desde que pude conseguir el manga en español de _Captain Tsubasa_ y leí la historia completa de Karl Heinz Schneider. No pude aterrizar bien mi idea en aquél entonces, sin embargo, de manera que dejé el fic a la mitad; en el 2014 intenté darle otro enfoque pero también fracasé así que me resigné a dejarlo morir, ya había dado por hecho que no lo vería terminado jamás pero, no sé por qué, en estos últimos días esta historia me ha estado presionando para que la termine y al fin he podido conseguirlo. Creo que mi conciencia me llamó la atención por todas las veces que usé mal a Schneider, y a algunos de sus _fanbabies_ , en muchos de mis fanfics. Debo decir que leer los tomos 25, 26 y 36 del manga fue el punto clave para que yo cambiara mis preferencias en cuanto a personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ , haciendo que Karl Heinz Schneider se convirtiera en mi segundo favorito por detrás de Genzo Wakabayashi, mandando así a Taro Misaki al olvido (siendo ésta la razón por la cual he puesto a Karl como amigo y apoyo de Genzo en los últimos fics que he escrito y he dejado de usar a los japoneses para este fin). Realmente fue tanto el impacto que me causó su historia que no pude menos que amar al personaje, antes de leer estos mangas solía menospreciar a Karl y hacerlo actuar muy fuera de su personalidad (u "OOC", como suele llamársele en estos rumbos) y realmente no lo valoraba como el gran personaje que es, estando consciente también de que muchas de mis conocidas lo odiaban sólo por ser el "rival" de Genzo y que además mucha gente lo subestima porque no es de los principales (esto en general le pasa a la mayoría de los europeos, irónicamente). En fin, que más vale tarde que nunca, por fin he terminado esta historia dedicada a uno de los personajes que más me encantan de _Captain Tsubasa_. Y me importa un carajo que Tsubasa sea el protagonista del manga, no tiene ni la mitad del carisma que tiene Schneider.

\- No entiendo cómo es que Hyuga pudo hablar con Schneider a medio partido si se supone que ni aquél habla alemán ni éste habla japonés. Digo, durante este arco argumental Genzo tuvo que traducirle a Schneider algunas cosas que sus compañeros japoneses dijeron así como también le tradujo a Tsubasa las palabras que Karl le dice tras perder la final contra ellos, de manera que no entiendo para qué Hyuga le dice a Schneider el comentario de las nubes en el partido entre Hamburgo y Japón si de todas maneras no lo iba a entender. Yo puse que Kojiro se las dijo en un burdo alemán pero es altamente probable que Karl simplemente no haya comprendido el mensaje.

\- Dedicado con mucho cariño a la fan No. 1 de Schneider, la que me hizo comprender mejor a este personaje y la que me enseñó a amarlo, mi querida Elieth Schneider.


End file.
